


Of Kiss Cams and Spilled Beer

by njghtwing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, featuring vague anxiety, idk how soccer works, this is my first attempt at a (published) story alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njghtwing/pseuds/njghtwing
Summary: Is that him?He gives the scene a good look and concludes that yes, that is indeed him, looking dumb as hell with his mouth gaping like that. Dick is still in his seat, an exasperated smile on his face. Jason looks back down at him and it clicks.Oh!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this here is my first ever completed story and I know it's terrible but just bare with me. 
> 
> Also I wrote this while waiting to get summoned for jury duty and I hope none of you ever have to experience that.
> 
> Lasty I'd like to thank my best friend and beta Sheridan for reading all the shitty things I send her at all hours of the day

The sound of the buzzer could barely be heard over the roar of the crowd. Everyone on their feet, excitement tangible from that last play. Floor sticky with beer and food thrown off of laps as people jumped from their seats, too focused on the players flying across the field, the ball traveling almost too fast between feet to keep up. Another shot, this time missing the goal by mere inches. The crowd is split even between screams of joy and wails of despair, the animosity from both sides displayed in colored banners and painted chests, signs telling coaches what they could do with their stupid Coach of the Year awards.

“So they get to kick now, right” Dick looked up at Jason, who was one of many up and out of his seat, yelling down at the referee. His hands were thrown up, as if the call personally offended him, and knowing how passionate Jason was about this sport, it probably did. He stood frozen for a moment, an aura of frustration pulsing around him. The last few plays haven’t gone exactly how he wanted them too, if the vein growing increasingly more prominent in his forehead was any indication. He sighed, peering down at Dick as if his lack of knowledge of the game was yet another personal attack.

“He’s calling for the other team” he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Gomez was tripped, that’s why his shot was so fucked up.”

That’s not what it looked like to Dick, but he’s also not paying as close attention as Jason is.

“Hey,” Dick said, tugging him back into his seat, “It’s just a game.”

Wrong thing to say.

Jason huffs and thumps his head back, now attempting to burn a hole through the stadium’s ceiling. The big bad Red Hood, pouting over a soccer game. Dick would find it cute if he didn’t know exactly how important this was to Jason. 

Dick had gotten his boyfriend the tickets as an early birthday present. It was the Gotham Bishop’s last home game, set against their rivals from Metropolis and the whole city had been buzzing about it. Jason himself had been talking about it for weeks, upset that he wouldn't get to see them play, but excited nonetheless.

Around the time they’d starting getting serious, Jason had opened up more to Dick about his childhood, describing a handful of his better memories. As a kid, down the street from their apartment was an old tv store that would play local channels through the front window. Jason would go sit at the storefront and watch Nova, Masterpiece Theater, and as he so eloquently put it, “that one bald kid”, until the old man that ran the place would chase him off with a broom. His favorite program though, were the highlights of the Bishop’s games every friday. He was fascinated by the sport, the roar of the crowd. How everyone would collectively pray for their home team, while simultaneously cursing their opponent. The smile that took over his face when he described it to Dick practically melted his heart, so the next day he’d made it a priority to get tickets somehow (thanks Bruce).

Jason had been ecstatic to say the least.

Now, however, slumped over in his seat, he resembles no more than a sulking child. Knees rhythmically pushing into the seat in front of him - probably in hopes of starting a fight. 

Dick places his hand on the younger man's thigh, stilling him. 

“Look,” he nods, gesturing towards the giant LED screen in the center of the stadium. It’s currently displaying an older couple surrounded by roses and a flowy pink border. The words Kiss Cam flash at the top. They’re smiling, and the man seems to blush a bit before leaning in and placing a quick peck on his wife's lips. She smiles and waves at the camera. They’re both laughing now, and the scene quickly changes to two children towards the bottom of the stands. The older of the two points up, drawing the toddler’s attention to the display. She lifts him into her lap and pecks him on the cheek, then taps on her own to signal for him to do the same. 

Dick’s staring adoringly at the screen, cooing along with the rest of the crowd. Jason doesn’t really understand the appeal, but it’s a cute concept, he concedes.

“I’m gonna go get another beer” he says, rising from his seat. Dick’s smiling at him now and saying something that Jason misses over the sudden roar of the crowd. He straightens up anyway, throwing a “I’ll be right back” over his shoulder when the crowd erupts again, this time in displeasure. Jason’s at a total loss as to what’s got everyone so hyped up, seeing as they’re still in the middle of half time. He turns back around, asking Dick what he missed, when he catches a glimpse of the projector. 

Is that him?

He gives the scene a good look and concludes that yes, that is indeed him, looking dumb as hell with his mouth gaping like that. Dick is still in his seat, an exasperated smile on his face. Jason looks back down at him and it clicks.

Oh!

The crowd is back at it again, chanting for a kiss that Dick looks all too willing to give, if Jason recognizes the slight quirk of his lips (and he certainly does) 

He’s not really sure what to do at this point. Kiss his boyfriend, obviously, but the thought of everyone watching on a giant fucking HD screen in the middle of a soccer match does something to him. He’s frozen, hovering slightly above Dick, fists clenched around armrests. Just lean down and kiss him! It’s not like you’ve never done it it before. You did a hell of a lot of it just last night. His thoughts are moving a mile a minute and he knows in some part of his brain that he’s making a total fool of himself, not to mention Dick. 

He’s still stuck in his own head, vaguely contemplating how this could genuinely be compared to death when he feels two soft hands frame his face. Eyes refocusing, his thoughts suddenly halt. His mind is cleared and he no longer feels anxious. All there is is Dick. 

Dick’s eyes.  
Dick’s nose.  
Dick’s lips. 

Every breath he takes is a soft exhale into Jason’s slack mouth, and suddenly he can breath again. It feels almost as if the older man is reaching into his chest, easing away the strain on his lungs like plucking petals from a flower. Jason’s eyes flick across his face, taking all the man is willing to give in just a simple look. His lips curve slightly, and his eyes crinkle at the corner. Jason can truly say he’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Dick closes the distance between the two, pulling the younger man down so lips can finally meet. It’s soft, and nothing to write home about - but damn if Jason didn’t think it was the most perfect feeling on the planet. He thinks he can hear the crowd cheering past the blood still rushing through his ears, but it’s all muted to the sound of Dick’s content hum. The vibration travels where their lips are still locked, gently pressed together and he laughs. A puff of air is passed between two sets of lips and now Dick is laughing too. 

They pull away, smooth palms still caressing cheeks, while larger hands now linger above a slight waist. They share a smile and Jason draws himself away, taking his seat. He looks back up to the monitor to see yet another couple on display, Kiss Cam flashing above them while they share a kiss. He turns back to the other man, intent on saying...something, but the look he’s graced with is more than enough to satisfy him.

A blush dusts itself across Dick’s bronzed skin, and his bright eyes are clear and looking straight at Jason. How he survives those looks is beyond him, but he wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

“You okay?” Dick asks. “You kind of froze up there for a second.”

He grasps the younger man’s hand between the two, squeezing.

Jason glances at their intertwined hands, and then back at Dick. He’s still smiling, eyes crinkling yet again. The look they share could be described as nothing but complete and utter love and devotion. 

“Yeah,” he finally answered, turning back to the field as the players reemerged, running to their respective positions. 

A small smile graces his lips

“I’m good.”


End file.
